The present invention relates to the carpet extractor arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the cleaning of floors and above-floor surfaces, such as upholstery, stairs, and the like, using a liquid cleaning fluid.
Carpet extractors of the type which apply a cleaning solution to a floor surface and then recover dirty fluid from the surface are widely used for cleaning carpeted and wooden floors in both industrial and household settings. Generally, a vacuum source, such as a vacuum pump, applies a vacuum to a nozzle adjacent the floor surface. A recovery tank for storing the recovered fluid is generally mounted on a handle or base of the extractor for ease of access. The extractors are often bulky in order to store a sufficient quantity of the recovered fluid before emptying. When the recovery tank is handle mounted, the manipulation of the handle requires more effort due to the weight and size of the tank. When mounted on top of the base, the recovery tank tends to impede access of the extractor to low overhanging spaces, such as beneath chairs, and the like. For cleaning such areas, a low profile extractor is desirable.
Moreover, conventional carpet extractors are often difficult to clean themselves once the cleaning process is complete. Removable recovery tanks have been developed which allow the tank to be transported to a sink and cleaned thoroughly. However the nozzle often becomes clogged with dirt and carpet material. When the nozzle is attached to the base, it is difficult to clean without disassembling the base.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved carpet extractor which provides access to hard to reach areas and which eases the cleaning of the extractor after use. The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others, while providing better and more advantageous overall results.